


The Ups and Downs of Mating

by TheReviewess



Series: The Mating Series [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Sara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Omega Nyssa, happy ending of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: When Lexa turns two, Nyssa comes back from her maternity leave. With her return, there are quite a few new changes that take the two of them by surprise. Some changes are good, some are bad, but when the two don't follow protocol, it doesn't end well for them.Or: shit is starting to hit the fan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright all, hope you enjoy this next little installment. After this, we will be getting into the Arrow storyline and seeing the other characters. I'd love to have someone to bounce ideas off of! If you're up for it, leave me a comment below! Hope you enjoy this. We're discovering more about the two of these losers and we get to see how they deal when bad shit happens.
> 
> Not quite sure how this for so long, but it did!

As Lexa got older, Sara couldn’t help but notice how crazy intelligent her kid was. It's obvious that Lexa didn't inherited Sara's smarts. But she did inherited her stomach! Ever since Lexa turned two, she was starting to actually train which made her like a human garbage disposal, much like her sire. Gone were the fun and games from before, now they were full on actually training. Sara initially thought Lexa was too young, but Nyssa said that she started to train when she could walk, essentially. As to keep out of the doghouse, Sara kept her snide comments to herself. She didn't like that Lexa's childhood was going to be stolen from her, but she wouldn't argue with Nyssa. Sure Sara was the Alpha, but Nyssa was the Heir to the Demon.

Nyssa returned to her duties the day after Lexa’s second birthday, taking the bull by the horns. Her Legion was now fully under her command and she was fiercely training her men and women like they were trainees. Everyone was going back to the basics and enduring the rigorous training regimen… including Sara. The days were long, and the training was hard, especially when the two had to come home to a little girl in her terrible twos. Who, in reality, wasn't all that terrible. She was just an upset toddler who didn't get to see her parents as much as she wanted.

“Nyssa, I am convinced you are trying to kill us.” Sara declared after a few weeks under Nyssa’s regimen.

Nyssa just gave her a flirtatious wink before strutting away, swaying her hips as she moved. “There is a method to my madness, I promise.”

It took Sara a few months, but she learned the reason when the bi annual Nanda Parbat Fuck Fest came around… They had a very good week.

After that week, Nyssa was business as usual, but her crazy training plan was gone. Much to everyone's delight.

“Wait, you're saying she put us through that so that you two would have more stamina during her heat?” An assassin asked Sara when she brought it up on a mission.

“Yup.” Sara told them with a lecherous grin. “It was so worth it.” She couldn't help but remember all the sex they had when Lexa was asleep or in training. Mating was a little difficult when they had to watch a pup, but the Betas were gratious enough to watch the girl for a few hours at a time. Sara really had to thank them.

“She is a sly little thing. But I can't say that I didn't benefit from her crazy training.” The other Alphas had agreed with that sentiment. Actually, everyone had. Nyssa was an evil genius in that regard.

Overall, the general consensus was that Nyssa was a cruel mistress, but damn did she get results. Since her training plan ended, the success rate of missions skyrocketed. Not saying that they had a problem getting missions done, but messing up didn't happen nearly as often. Things seemed to be running pretty smoothly...

–

“Say what now?” Sara asked Nyssa, confused and wondering if she needed to get her ears checked out.

“Oliver Queen has been found alive on Lian Yu.” Nyssa informed her. “I only just heard the news and I felt it best that I bring it up to you.”

Sara looked at her mate, “when did this happen?”

“According to the news sources, it was not long after Alexandria's birthday.” Nyssa told her. She handed Sara a decent sized file, containing all the information about Oliver Queen, his rescue, and any mention of the man until this point.

Sara nodded. The timing made sense. After Nyssa came back from her maternity leave, no one in her Legion was sent out on missions, since they spent their days in the training from hell. Even Nyssa had been too busy to do much else other than oversee training. That meant this information was almost three months old, if not older. Ra’s may have known, but Sara doubted it. Nyssa was probably the only one who kept an eye out on any relevant information regarding Sara’s past. And since she had been too busy to keep up with the news, she only just learned herself.

“I can't believe he’s survived all this time,” Sara told her, sitting down on the couch. She flipped open the file to see a picture of Oliver looking particularly irritated. “He hasn't changed much. Broody McBroodypants.”

“Was he always like that?” Nyssa asked, looking over her shoulder.

“Not before. But he was kind of broody of the island. I assume it escalated.” Sara informed her as she started reading the article. “He has such an Alpha complex.”

“Bad mouthing your own kind?” Nyssa asked her before pressing a kiss to her temple.

“He's just such an Alpha. It's so obvious.” Sara said with a hint of a grin on her face.

“You are very obviously an Alpha.” Nyssa pointed out, having known that Sara was an Alpha since the beginning.

“Was it really that obvious to you? Even before I presented?”

“Yes,” Nyssa answered honestly. “Anyone could see it. Except you.” Though she attributed that to Sara being _her_ mate, so of course Nyssa would have know.

“I don't feel like a stereotypical Alpha.” Sara said to her. From what she knew of Alphas, they were the overly masculine, muscley, dominant people who protected their Omegas. She supposed she was protective of Nyssa, but other than that she didn't feel so stereotypical.

Nyssa shrugged, “what would you like for supper?”

Sara looked up from her reading and grinned. “I can think of something,” she said suggestively as she looked Nyssa up and down. Ever since training, Nyssa regained her toned body, and she honestly looked even better than before. The Lazarus Pit had healed many of Nyssa’s old scars, leaving her looking flawless as ever.

Nyssa rolled her eyes but smiled. “Perhaps another night.”

“Lexa is down at Nanda Parbat with Talia,” Sara singsonged.

They didn't eat supper that night.

–

Ever since Oliver was found, Sara couldn't help thinking about returning to Starling City. She knew she shouldn't even be entertaining the idea, since she swore herself to the League and Sara Lance was dead, but she did anyway. Her thoughts didn't stop there, though. Instead she found herself imagining a nice house, with a white picket fence, a dog, and a bunch of little kids with brown unruly hair and Nyssa teaching them how to be little ninjas. Sometimes Nyssa is pregnant and other times she isn't, but that just depends on Sara's mood. It was a stupid daydream, but one she enjoyed regardless.

“Khala, you are getting distracted again!” Damian yelled at Sara.

Sara shook her head. “Sorry, D,” Sara told him. “Let's go again.” She was training Damian today in the art of the bō. The boy was picking it up well, but Sara expected it. Fighting was in his blood.

Sara drilled the boy in the basics of her preferred weapon for hours, and she drilled right alongside him. By the time the sun went down, Sara and Damian were starving.

“Want to go to dinner here, or at the cottage?” Sara asked her pseudo-nephew.

“The cottage!” Damian exclaimed.

Sara should have guessed that. Damian loved being up at their house. He had far more freedom there and he was able to play with Lexa, his favorite cousin. Granted, Lexa was his only cousin (at least that they knew of). But the point was, Damian was able to be a seven year old boy with them, not the grandson of Ra’s al Ghul.

“Alright, let's go kiddo.” Sara told him with a smile.

As they walked up toward the cottage, Sara could practically smell dinner being cooked. By the time they arrived, both Damian and Sara had their mouths watering. They had no idea what Nyssa was making but it smelled spicy and delicious!

“Babe! What's for dinner?” Sara asked as she walked in.

“Hi Khala!” Damian yelled out, running inside and right to little Lexa’s side. Lexa welcomed her cousin and the two began playing with the blocks that were scattered on the floor.

“Hello Damian,” Nyssa told the boy. She walked over to Sara and pulled her into a very firm kiss. “Beloved.”

Sara beamed at her, “what was that for? Not that I'm complaining.”

Nyssa shrugged, “no reason in particular,” she said before walking back into the kitchen.

Sara frowned. Nyssa was lying. Over the years, Sara swore she could feel now Nyssa was feeling. She wasn't sure how, but she could. The blonde only started noticing it after Lexa's birth when Nyssa would wake up traumatized. The Alpha looked at her mate with furrowed eyebrows, but she said nothing. Maybe Nyssa just had a really good day. Shrugging, she walked over to the kids and settled down on the floor next to them.

“What are we building today, Archi-Lexa?” Sara asked with a silly smile. Since she became 'Dad’ in her mind, it was up to her to come up with bad Dad jokes. Archi-Lexa was her bad mash up of architect and Lexa’s name.

“Castle,” Lexa said while placing the blocks just right. Her daughter was very particular about things to the point where Sara was a little concerned. The little girl's room had everything in a certain spot, and if it was messed up even slightly, she was visibly upset. If Sara was honest, she thought it was a little funny and she had far too much fun moving everything around just to bother her.

“What kind of castle?” Sara asked, slyly moving the block Lexa just placed.

“Dinosaur castle!” Lexa declared with a grin. It quickly vanished when she noticed that the block moved just slightly. Her bright green eyes narrowed and then glared up at her sire. “Bad Baba.” The girl said, putting the block back to where she originally placed it.

“Be nice, Khala!” Damian said from the other side of his cousin.

“I didn't do anything!” Sara said with mock innocence.

“No moving blocks, Baba!” Lexa told her, crossing her little arms. “Dinosaur says so!”

Dinosaur, the stuffed brontosaurus that Sara bought Lexa when she was in DC for a mission, was Lexa's constant companion. Together, the two were Dinosaur and T-Lexa, the dynamic duo. Ever since Sara introduced Lexa to dinosaurs, she was enthralled by them. One day she would have to take Lexa to a museum with dinosaur bones.

“Did Dinosaur ask nicely?” Sara asked her.

Lexa frowned and then put her ear down to the bright green dinosaur. After a moment, she popped back up.

“Dinosaur say no moving blocks, please.”

“Well okay, Dinosaur. I'll be good.”

The blonde caught her mate looking over at them, and she smiled to the woman. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed loosely over her chest. There was something about Nyssa that Sara couldn't place. She seemed to be, well, glowing. Granted, the lighting in their little home made her look like that in general. They way it bounced off her skin made Sara think of the sweet caramel candies that she ate all the time in Starling City.

 _Now I want caramel…_ Sara mused, breathing in deeply. Her family's familiar scent filled her nose, but there was something different. It was almost like Nyssa was…

Her eyes widened and she quickly got to her feet. The kids ignored Sara as she moved, happily playing with their blocks.

Sara walked over to Nyssa and pulled her into a heated kiss. Her Omega responded eagerly, opening her mouth and completely submitting to the blonde. When they broke away, their foreheads pressed against each other and they grinned.

“When did you figure it out?” Sara asked her.

“My last mission,” Nyssa whispered with a grin. “I was sick.”

“That was quick. That didn't set in until much later with the munchkin.” Sara commented. Realizing that Damian was in the room, Sara quickly switched from speaking Arabic to speaking French. “Have you said anything yet?”

“I planned on telling you tonight if you did not work it out for yourself,” Nyssa said in French. While Damian didn't seem to be paying attention to their conversation, they didn't need him tattling on them. “I did not wish to say anything until we were further along. Just to be safe.”

Sara could understand that. She also suspected Nyssa wanted to do more before being forced to take it easy. After all, Nyssa just got her freedom back.

“I love you,” Sara whispered with a smile.

“And I, you.” Nyssa replied, kissing her sweetly.

Every part of Sara wanted to place hundreds of kisses on her mate's stomach and just shower the woman with attention. But, with Damian around, they had to keep their emotions in check. Lexa was still young enough to not understand what was happening, but Damian was seven and he could say something without realizing it.

“We’ll tell everyone when we're out of the danger zone,” Sara said.

Nyssa nodded.

The blonde grinned. She couldn't help it. They were having another pup!

–

It was very rare that Nyssa and Sara would go in missions together nowadays. Normally, one parent would stay back with their pup. But this mission was an Omega Den and having a mated Alpha always increased the chances of the mission succeeding. It also helped that Sara was a very strong Alpha. Since Nyssa was pregnant, they didn't have to worry about Nyssa being forced into heat, so Sara was in no danger of jeopardizing the mission. Of course, not that anyone knew that.

This mission was in South America, in Rio. Missions involving Omega Dens usually fell into Nyssa’s line of work. She was the advocate for women in the League. That was why her Legion had the highest amount of females. It was Nyssa who told Sara that no woman should suffer at the hands of men. It was one of the first things Sara could remember Nyssa saying to her.

“It smells disgusting in here,” Sara growled. Having mated to Nyssa, they were very in tune with each other. They had a sort of bond that they could practically feel what the other felt. In the beginning it was difficult to place, but as time went on, Nyssa and Sara were able to use their bond to their advantage.

“Agreed…” Nyssa grumbled back.

Wordlessly, Sara handed her mate a paper bag. She had packed a few, knowing that the smells would get to her mate. Nyssa pressed her shoulder against Sara's as a sign of her thanks before her morning sickness got the best of her. It was times like these when Sara was glad she never would get pregnant. Nyssa had an iron stomach, but she even fell victim to the horrors of morning sickness. Or just sickness, since it happened all the damn time.

When Nyssa finished vomiting. She folded the bag closed and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

Suddenly, Sara got a terrible idea. She poked Nyssa a few times until she turned. Then the blonde gestured to the bag of vomit. Nyssa furrowed her brows but handed the bag to Sara. The blonde grinned like a mad woman and then waited.

After a minute, Sara found her mark. And unlucky man walking around with a gun. Nyssa and Sara were on point for this, with other assassins stationed around the den, waiting for some sort of signal to begin their attack. So, Sara decided this would make a fine signal.

Holding her mate's bag of vomit made Sara truly realize how much she loved this woman. It was like that point you get to in a relationship where you don't feel the need to shave your legs or anything, because you know that person still loves you no matter what. Except she was literally holding a bag of her mate's vomit. _Who would have thought…_ Sara mused silently as she took aim. A few moments the paper bag was lobbed into the air and it hit the intended target dead on.

“What the–” they heard the man say in Portuguese. Unfortunately that was all they heard because Nyssa put an arrow through his chest.

That set in motion a chain reaction of various armed guard being struck all over the area. Assassins silently tumbled down from the ceiling using their silks and pulled their targets out from the open.

“I feel like you could have waited until he realized he was covered in puke,” Sara told Nyssa as they slipped into the cover of darkness.

“You are having far too much fun here,” Nyssa informed her.

Sara didn't answer that. She wasn't really fond of killing people. It wasn't the most glamorous of jobs, and if she was being honest, she didn't want her pups to grow up as assassins either. But she didn't have time to think about that. Her mate was carrying their second litter, they were on a mission, and while Nyssa’s armor protected some her abdomen, it was not enough. Nyssa’s main priority might be mission success, but Sara's priority was keeping her mate safe.

Nyssa and Sara fell into a comfortable silence. They knew each other well enough that they could work silently and get their job done. The two moved through the Omega Den, taking out guard as silently as they could. The others were tasked with evacuation of the poor Omegas while Nyssa and Sara were hunting the ring leaders. Being a mated pair, they would be the most formidable against any opponents.

The two made their way through the Den, making sure that the fellow assassins were evacuating everyone in a quick and orderly fashion. The team consisted of Betas and Omegas who just came off their heats. Sara was the only Alpha present.

“Status?” Nyssa asked Nasira, a Beta who was completely loyal to Nyssa, and a very close friend to the Omega.

“Some fight. They fear we are the enemy. I believe they will listen to you or Ta'er al'asfer.” The woman told Nyssa while casting a glare towards Sara.

The blonde knew how Nasira disliked her. Before her arrival, Nasira had been trying to convince Nyssa to mate with her. Then Sara arrived and Nyssa was head over heels for the Alpha (not that she knew).

“Beloved?” Nyssa asked her, placing a hand on Sara's leather clad shoulder.

Sara gave her mate a small smile. “Go on ahead. I'll be there in a moment.”

Nyssa nodded and pulled down her face mask to give her mate a firm kiss. The blonde pulled her closer and kissed back. “Be safe,” Sara whispered to her.

“I always am,” Nyssa replied, replacing her mask and then she darted away, disappearing into the shadows within seconds.

 _I still don't know how she does that…_ Sara thought with a dopey grin on her face. She then turned to Nasira, “where do you need me?”

It turned out that the Omegas were terrified of the League members since they really couldn't see their face. Sara, having her domino mask, was a much less scary person. With a few kind words, Sara managed to coax everyone out with a League member. It also helped that she was able to send out some of her comforting pheromones to sooth them. Usually those were used on a cranky Lexa or the typically crankier Nyssa, but she was pretty sure her mate would understand. After all, she only had eyes for Nyssa.

“You all good?” Sara asked the remaining League members.

They nodded and Sara was able to follow Nyssa to the ringleaders.

Knowing Nyssa, she probably had taken out most of their opponents, but Sara was cautious. She didn't need Nyssa getting hurt by her running in recklessly. Sara was able to pick up Nyssa’s scent pretty quickly, much to her relief. Even though League members were skilled in masking their scents, Sara could always pick up Nyssa’s. Within a few minutes of quiet movement, Sara found her mate locked in a fierce battle between three guards. The blonde was about to intervene when Nyssa kicked the one guard in the balls, elbowed another in the solar plexus and threw him over her shoulder at the third guard.

Sara jumped in, using her bō to choke the guard Nyssa kicked, while her mate used her twin blades to kill the other two where they were lying.

“No stealth archer?” Sara asked with a smile.

“You need to stop playing that video game,” Nyssa mumbled back.

“It's a fun game. When we earn ourselves a vacation, I'm going to make you play it. I think you would be a bosmer.” Sara said, referencing the game Skyrim. Their safe house had a game system, and since the two had been gone for a week, all they did was scout for the mission, sleep, eat, and have a lot of sex, so there was some down time. Especially when Sara wore out her mate, so she played the video game.

“A Bosmer?” Nyssa asked her, plastering herself against the wall. The two started moving toward where the main office was.

“A wood elf. They're kind of short, but they're the best archers in the world. You would totally be a Bosmer. Or maybe an Altmer because they're good with magic and Nanda Parbat is magical sort of… but they're dicks and arrogant and…” Sara paused, “maybe you're a mix of the two.”

“What are you insinuating, Ta'er al'asfer?" Nyssa growled at her.

“Maybe I should stop playing the game…” Sara mumbled back.

“That is what I thought.”

Sara gave her mate a silly smile that Nyssa couldn't help but return, even if it was small.

The two continued, taking out guards with practiced ease. The men, even with their guns, posed very little threat. Sara noticed most smelled like sex and desperate Omega, which irritated her to no end. It made her think of her mate being put in that position and she did not like that.

They eventually reached the doors where the ringleaders would be. Sara had to force herself to calm down or else everyone would know they were there. With one look from Nyssa, Sara knew that they were going in guns ablazing. Nyssa readied her bow and Sara was prepared with her bow. She took a deep breath and then kicked down the door with all her strength.

The door flew off the hinges and a few feet forward, before falling on the floor. Sara raced in, incapacitating any guards she saw while Nyssa picked them off with her bow from behind. Men were screaming in Portuguese, Sara was dodging bullets and Nyssa had entered the fray, using her blades to take down anyone in her way.

The next thing Sara knew, a grenade had been thrown. Nyssa threw herself at Sara in an attempt to protect her, just as it exploded. Pain shot through Sara as shrapnel hit her. The bang from the grenade was loud, but the agonizing cry she heard from her mate but her more than any shrapnel could.

Sara looked down to Nyssa on her side, clutching her abdomen. Blood was slowly pooling around her, and Sara knew that she didn't have long. She ignored the first pain from her injuries as she scooped her mate, and raced out of the building as fast as she could.

Having heard the bang, the rest of their team was coming to provide back up. When Sara raced out with Nyssa, some raced in to finish the job while others took Nyssa from Sara. Well, they tried. Sara growled loudly at anyone who dared come near her lover. She had a feral sort of look about her and her eyes were threatening anyone who looked at them wrong. The team assisted in getting the two to their evacuation point, before their medics jumped into their job. It was at that point when Sara and Nyssa had to be separated.

When they pulled Nyssa away from Sara, the blonde launched herself at them, trying to get Nyssa back. She had to have five assassins hold her back, just so they could start assessing the Heir. Almost every Beta was holding Sara back, sending out their pheromones just to try and calm her enough to treat.

“Ta'er al'asfer! You must calm yourself! The medics need to treat her!” Someone shouted at her. Nothing got through to her. Thankfully for her captors, Sara passed out just a few moments later.

When Sara awoke, they were back at Nanda Parbat and the sense of impending doom settled over her. She was in one of the patient beds, and when she looked over she saw Nyssa, asleep and pale.

“Ta'er al'asfer,” Ra's al Ghul said, startling the blonde.

Sara tried to sit up, but he held his hand up. “My Lord,” Sara rasped out.

“Did you know?” He asked, gesturing to Nyssa. “Did you know she was carrying pups?”

 _Was?_ “She… they…”

“You knew.” The Alpha growled at her.

Sara shrank back against the bed. The pain from her injuries flared up but she did her best to ignore it. “She wanted to wait to tell you.” Sara told him truthfully. She was already in trouble, lying would do her no favors here. “She asked that we wait until she was in her second trimester just in case she miscarried.”

Her master growled and his nostrils flared, making Sara feel horrible. “Then you only have yourself to blame.”

“She lost our pup?” Sara asked in a broken voice.

“She lost both pups,” he spat at her. With that, the Alpha walked out of the healer’s wing.

Sara cried herself to sleep after that.

–

Nyssa and Sara mourned the loss of their unborn pups in different ways. Once Nyssa recovered, she threw herself into missions, while Sara took the time to stay home with Lexa and just be with their daughter. The loss made Sara realize how fragile life was and that she didn't know if she could continue taking lives anymore.

Nyssa spent almost a full month working herself to the brink of exhaustion. She only stopped when her father forced her to stop for a week. She was restricted to the cottage and it was Sara's job to watch her.

The Omega spent the first two days cleaning their house. Lexa enjoyed 'helping’ her Mama, but even she was able to notice Nyssa acting funny. So, with some help from Talia, Sara staged a sort of intervention. Talia took Lexa down the Nanda Parbat for her training while Sara would talk to Nyssa.

“Nyssa.” Sara said from their bed. Her mate was organizing the clothes in their closet for the second time, and it was getting annoying.

“Yes?” She asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing.

“Come here,” Sara said, patting the bed. “You're exhausted and we need to talk.”

“I am fine.”

Sara growled at her, making the hair on the back of Nyssa’s neck stand up. It was rare when Sara got confrontational, at least with her mate, but it happened. Sighing, the Omega turned to face her mate with her face as impassive as ever.

“What do you wish to speak about?” She asked her mate, almost daring her to growl at her again.

“You fucking know what I want to talk about.” Sara hissed at her, now standing up.

“Enlighten me,” Nyssa growled back.

Sara clenched her jaw. She knew she couldn't get confrontational with Nyssa but damn her mate was making her irritated. “Will you stop being so fucking stubborn and just sit the fuck down?”

“Why?” She asked, sounding exactly like their two year old.

“Because the both of us are hurting and we need to talk about what happened before it tears us apart.” Sara told her, forcing herself to be calm. “Lexa has noticed you're not acting like normal and even she is concerned. So we need to talk about this.”

“And what would talking do, Ta'er al'asfer?” Nyssa barked at her. “I lost our pups! The entire litter! I– it… it was my fault! I killed our pups!”

Sara sighed and moved closer to Nyssa. She reached out to pull Nyssa close, but the woman pushed her away.

“I’m to blame too,” Sara told her quietly. She could see Nyssa trying to blink back tears. “I could have told your dad the second we found out you were pregnant like we were supposed to do. I knew we should have reported that and I should have insisted on it. Instead I didn't and I let you put yourself and our pups in a dangerous situation which resulted in…” she trailed off, not wanting to say anything else. “I should have done something.”

“I knew what I was doing when I did not tell my father.” Nyssa mumbled, sounding defeated. “I just…”

“You hated being cooped up and you just got your freedom back and you didn't want to lose it.” Sara said, knowing exactly why Nyssa did what she did.

“And so we lost our pups instead.” Nyssa said bitterly, “I was so sure that nothing would happen to me that… I sacrificed our pups because my pride would not let me sit on the sidelines again. How can you still love me after this?”

“Nyssa “ Sara whispered. “You are _my_ mate, beloved. You are my Omega, my partner, my lover, my other half, and the mother of my pup. I will always love you.”

Nyssa gave Sara a small smile. She recognized that same speech as the one she gave Sara when they first mated. She didn't think her Alpha remembered it.

“What happened was horrible. We are both to blame for it because we are stubborn sons of bitches and now we're paying for it. But, we have to keep going and think of the good things. Like, we still have each other.”

“And we have one healthy, happy pup.” Nyssa added, smiling slightly as she thought of her curly haired child.

“A pup in her terrible twos.” Sara grumbled with a small grin. “Can you imagine twins with Lexa being, well, two?”

Nyssa let out a watery chuckle. “She would not know what to do with herself,” Nyssa admitted.

“She's be mad that she's getting even less attention.” Sara pointed out. “She likes attention. She's like a puppy.”

“So are you,” Nyssa pointed out.

“If I'm a dog, then you're a cat.” Sara told her. “Something kind that is fierce but also adorable.”

“I am not adorable.” Nyssa told her quickly.

“And also purrs.” Sara added with a cheeky grin.

Nyssa flushed and looked away. Sara recently discovered that Nyssa could actually purr like a cat. While most Alphas, Betas, and Omegas could trace their lineage to that of wolves, there were very few groups that actually we're more feline than canine. Nyssa was one of those few individuals who had feline attributes. From what Sara gathered, Nyssa always knew of her cat-like abilities, but she kept them hidden from Sara for years if fear of the blonde breaking their bond. While Sara would never do that, Nyssa was still cautious.

“Come on. Come lay down with me.”

Nyssa let Sara drag her to bed and the two curled up under their blankets and covers. Once settled, Nyssa curled herself up to Sara and slipped her head under Sara's chin. In the wild, the female wolves would use their heads to block their mate's throats; so it made sense that when sleeping, Nyssa would use her own head to protect Sara's throat from being slashed in the middle of the night. Also she liked to use Sara's body heat to keep herself warm.

“Feel better?”

“A little.” Nyssa admitted.

“We're a team, Nyssa. We need to communicate. I hate seeing you shut down. You never need to hide your emotions from me.” Sara told her.

“I am… unfamiliar with sharing my emotions.”

“I know. It will take time. But I'm here for you.” The Alpha kissed the top of her mate's head and smiled a little.

Nyssa nodded and closed her eyes. She could feel Sara rubbing her back. Without realizing it, the woman began purring lightly. She could feel Sara's giddiness as she purred. Despite being mated for three, almost four years, Nyssa had been very slow to open up about the woman she was. They learned new things about each other every single day. While Nyssa felt bad about it, she couldn't help but feel glad that she never stopped learning about her mate.

“Something else has been bothering you,” Nyssa said after a moment. “Even since I told you about Oliver Queen.”

Sara tensed. She didn't think Nyssa caught on to her day dreaming. It had been a few months since she brought up Ollie. Since then, Sara had been following the news about the 'Hood Guy’ in Starling City. She knew it was Oliver wearing Shadow’s hood.

“It's stupid.” Sara finally said. “Just an impossible dream.”

“I have those sometimes.” Nyssa admitted. “Some of my impossible dreams have become my reality.”

“Like what?”

“I have a mate whom I adore. I have been blessed with a healthy and happy pup. While I still mourn the loss of our other pups, I am still thankful for Alexandria.”

“Even when she's being a brat?”

“Especially then,” Nyssa assured her. “Because I know she gets that from her sire.”

“Hey!”

Nyssa’s melodic laugh filled the room, making Sara's heart fill with love for this woman. Some days she would forget how much she loved Nyssa’s laugh until she let out a beautiful and genuine laugh.

“Yes, beloved?” She asked looking up at Sara with her big brown eyes.

“You get just like her when I call you out on something. Lexa is a mini you and you know it.” Sara informed her while propping her head up on a few pillows.

“Hush.”

“Never!” She pulled Nyssa into a kiss and then smiled. “Any other impossible dreams that became a reality?”

Nyssa thought about it and then gave Sara a quick peck. “I found love.”

Sara smiled at her. “I never thought that would happen for me either. I'm glad I found you.”

“I believe I was the one who did the finding,” Nyssa informed her.

“Technicalities.” Sara told her with the wave of her hand.

“Whatever you say, beloved.” Nyssa replied with a roll of her eyes. “Now, what is this impossible dream of which you spoke of?”

Sara kind of hoped Nyssa wouldn't remember, but knowing Nyssa, she shouldn't have been surprised. “It's dumb.”

The look on Nyssa’s face said that she didn't care and she wanted to know.

Sara let her head fall back in the pillows so she could avoid looking at Nyssa. “I just… after all this time, Ollie was able to find his way home and… I guess I just wanted to see my family…” Sara said quietly. “I've just had this stupid dream with a you and me and a nice house back in Starling City where we have a bunch of pups running around outside and maybe a dog. I dunno.”

“Ah. I see the impossible part.” Nyssa told her.

“Right! Tell me about it.” Sara groaned.

“I would never own a dog.” Nyssa told her seriously.

Sara's head popped off the pillows so fast that she almost hit her head against Nyssa’s. “Say what now?”

“I prefer cats to dogs.” Nyssa told her simply.

“I literally just told you my dream about essentially running away and having a family with you, and you only talk about the hypothetical dog.” Sara stated.

“A more realistic dream would have a cat. Or two.” Nyssa said very seriously.

“Nyssa, be serious.”

“Am I not?”

“I'm talking about running away from the League! And you're talking about dogs and cats.”

“What makes you wish to leave, Sara?” Nyssa asked her.

Sara sighed. “I don't want Lexa to become you... Wow that came out bad, hold up.”

Nyssa looked at her curiously. Thankfully, Nyssa wasn't like most women where she would immediately react when their partners said something wrong. She often would give Sara time to correct herself. It started when Sara was first learning Arabic and her meaning would be lost when she tried to translate.

“I just don't want Lexa to be what you had to be. I want her to go to a school, talk about boys… or girls or whatever. I want her to go have fun at school dances and I want to take her trick or treating and open Christmas presents with her. I just want her to be able to be a kid and do stupid kid things, like running all over a playground and scraping her knees from falling off if roller skates or something. Not, becoming a master swordsman by eight years old and having to suffer through training that forces you to be numb to pain! I don't want my daughter to have to kill someone by the time she's twelve!”

“I was eleven,” Nyssa told her.

“That's even worse!” The blonde half shouted. “At eleven I was trying to start fights on a playground and stealing my sister's clothes! Not training to murder people for a living. That's not normal. You have to know that!”

Nyssa let out a soft sort of whine, typical of an Omega. She rarely did it, only when she was conflicted or in pain, like when she was in labor with Lexa.

“You are doing it again,” Nyssa mumbled.

“Shit! Sorry!” Ever since Sara had presented, she had a horrible time trying to control her Alpha skills. Often she would release pheromones when she was overly emotional. It usually worked in her favor when she was horny, because Nyssa really liked sex. They had some bomb ass sex. But when Sara was angry, upset, or frustrated, she would release pheromones which would agitate everyone else. It didn't help that they were strong too. Sara was a surprisingly strong Alpha. The only person stronger than her, was Nyssa’s father.

“It is fine.” Nyssa replied, kissing her lips. “But I must agree, I do not wish for my daughter to undergo the same training I had. But would you still wish to leave even if we did not have a pup?”

Sara nodded slowly. If Nyssa was going to trust her, she had to be honest. “I… I just don't think I can take killing people. I just feel horrible. And after every mission I just come home to you and Lex and I just feel that I don't deserve you two. I am a murderer! I just keep feeling like I'm losing myself with every person I kill! I don't know how long I can keep this up before I want to kill myself…”

Nyssa sighed and fell back on the bed. She seemed to see this coming. “I wondered if this would happen,” Nyssa admitted to her quietly. “Very few outsiders join the League. And very few left behind a family. Those who do, often find themselves unable to acclimate to our life.”

“So you knew I would feel this way… was that why you always asked if I regretted my choice in staying here?” Sara asked her.

Nyssa nodded. “It was only a matter of time. I fear that having a pup, and being mated to me, complicates matters more than this problem would normally.”

“No one has left the League and lived.” Sara mumbled, sadly.

“Few have been released, but it is rare.” Nyssa answered her truthfully.

“And being your mate and having Lexa just makes me getting released damn near impossible, huh.” Sara asked.

Nyssa silently nodded.

“Figured.”

Nyssa curled up to Sara's side and threw and arm over her. “There are other ways to serve my father… we just have to think of one that does not involve–”

“Being murderers.”

“Right.”

Sara sighed, “how does the League get money?”

“Investments,” Nyssa answered. “It is all surprisingly legal, actually. We have various businesses all over the globe that we co-own. Also we are paid for our business.”

“People pay us to kill rapists?”

“No. But political targets, enemies of high ranking officials in other nations, etcetera. We also will take the money from the operations we dismantle. Most funds are liquidated assets from our targets. Others come from investments.”

“Do we own companies?” Sara asked her.

“A few. But they are run by trusted League members.”

 _Damn_ , there when Sara's idea of trying to work for a League run company but back home. But, if they did do that, Lexa would still probably have to go through training.

“We will think of something,” Nyssa promised her.

“Okay… I believe you.” She pulled Nyssa back closer to her and sighed. They would figure something out, they had to... "You know... I definitely expected this to end with either broken furniture or sex."

Nyssa looked up at her, then down at their bed, and then grinned deviously. "Why not both?"

Sara looked at her mate in shock. Sometime Nyssa just said the damnedest things. "I really love the way you think."

When Talia returned Lexa, Nyssa and Sara succeeded at breaking their bed and it was so worth it.

"You two are disgusting," Talia told them when she saw them barely covered by their robes. 

Sara shrugged and Nyssa seemed to have no shame. The blonde at least had some boxer briefs on, but Nyssa was definitely naked under her robe.

"We're in love," Sara said looking over at her mate, "what can we say?"

Nyssa held Lexa in her arms, smiling and speaking animatedly with her. Lexa seemed pleased that her Mama was feeling better, and she was definitely enjoying the attention. The Omega looked over at her Alpha with a reassuring grin. They would figure something out, not only for Sara's sake, but for Lexa's too.


End file.
